


sort of another "bad"

by badmugi



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Gets a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Scents & Smells, dumpster crew, not canon for sure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmugi/pseuds/badmugi
Summary: Есть ещё другое “это”. Другое “это” куда хуже Галактуса, кри, скруллов, восстания мутантов и злой Джессики Джонс вместе взятых.И вот лучше бы другое “это” случалось реже, чем разнесённая в щепки метеоритом бургерная.





	sort of another "bad"

**Author's Note:**

> I did it boyes  
> Впервые на арене цирка после увольнения из кипоп фандома! Человек, который пишет флаффный ангст и любит всратые хэдканоны!

Это может случиться в абсолютно любой день. Солнце, дождь, снег, торнадо, нападение инопланетян, рожа Галактуса во всё небо, тако-четверг или день распродажи в секонд-хэнде - выбирай любой, всё равно никогда не угадаешь. Можешь выбрать вообще все сразу и попасть в точку, как это было, кажется, полгода назад, когда на планету опять напал то ли кто-то из кри, то ли скруллам на месте не сиделось. Единственное, что из того дня запомнилось, что любимую бургерную разнесло упавшим метеоритом.  
Впрочем, к метеоритам тоже пора бы уже привыкнуть.  
Когда твою планету как по расписанию начинает разносить угроза извне или очередной мутировавший до омниверс масштабов земной преступник единственной твоей проблемой становится то, что ты забыл пообедать.  
По крайней мере, так кажется Мэтту.  
Вот и сейчас он слушает отчёт Ричардса, который передаётся по закрытому каналу Мстителей и сочувствующих. Ричардс говорит что-то про очередного мутанта, вспышку странной болезни где-то в Австралии, что всё это связано и что они уже над этим работают помощи не надо спасибо, Стив, вылезай из Квинджета.  
Вся эта супергеройская каша Мэтта мало интересует. Как минимум потому, что его во все эти приключения зовут раз в сто лет, когда надо задействовать даже самые экстренные резервы. Мэтт как раз и есть “резерв”. Он и не против. Сиди себе в своём “аду”, кидай палкой в лоб особо рьяным, да разбирайся с обычными делами обычного человеческого адвоката. Когда в твоей зоне ответственности всего один район одного города жить как-то проще. Особенно, когда в этот район периодически залетает кто-нибудь из супергеройской братии во время общегородского патрулирования, и разбирается с делами ещё до того, как Мэтт успевает натянуть хотя бы штаны.

Есть ещё другое “это”. Другое “это” куда хуже Галактуса, кри, скруллов, восстания мутантов и злой Джессики Джонс вместе взятых.  
И вот лучше бы другое “это” случалось реже, чем разнесённая в щепки метеоритом бургерная. 

Другое “это” начинается с того, что телефон в течение сорока семи (максимум пятидесяти трёх) секунд почти непрерывно бренчит оповещениями из мессенджера. Мэтт даже не пытается воспроизвести их - они все короткие и рваные, среди них много “зачем я опять” и “господи, забудь”, а последним всегда идёт “ты же дома?”  
После этих сообщений Мэтт всегда дома. Что бы там не происходило вокруг. Даже если его дома-то нет, в развалинах стоит. Даже если планету закинуло в Негативную Зону. Даже если всё население Вселенной превратилось в зомби.  
Мэтт будет дома и будет ждать.  
Засыпет кофе в кофеварку и добавит туда пару ломтиков апельсиновой корочки и корицу. Достанет кружки - одну абсолютно чистую, а другую покрытую кофейным налётом изнутри и со сколом на ручке (потому что у кого-то руки совершенно не оттуда). Ещё обязательно чистые полотенца в ванную и убрать всё, кроме геля для душа и шампуня, чтобы не перепутал.  
Потом только ждать.  
Приблизительно двадцать шесть минут и четырнадцать секунд.

Сначала от окна слышно стук - это стрелы высыпаются из колчана, но осторожно, чтобы не сдетонировали случайно. Стук погромче - сам колчан. “Да твою-то мать” и тихий звон тетивы - опять не вписался в оконный проём. Шипение и вздох - ударился о диван.  
Мэтт знает, что диван давно пора подвинуть вот из-за такого, но ему уже чисто для эксперимента интересно, когда это закончится. Когда он запомнит.  
Звеняще-стальной запах крови пропитывает квартиру, смешиваясь с цитрусовым ароматом кофе и исчезая где-то в ванной за тихими шлепками босых ног по кафелю. Мэтт только вздыхает и достаёт из ящика аптечку.  
Буквально вчера его в аптеке спрашивали на кой чёрт мистеру Мёрдоку такое количество пластыря в рулоне, ест он его что ли?  
Мэтт - нет. Насчёт того он не уверен.

В ванной шорохи, шипение и ругань сквозь зубы. Кран поскрипывает, пока настраивается температура. “Ай!” потому что горячо и “да чёрт тебя раздери!” потому что холодно. Скольжение по мокрому полу.  
Когда он уже научится наступать на коврик?  
Мэтт только вздыхает, выключая кофеварку.  
Махровое полотенце по мокрой коже - очень странный звук. Мэтт старается подобрать ему описание слишком долго и каждый раз получается какая-то чушь вроде “бархатно” и “вкусно”.  
Стук двери - опять забыл, что открывается на себя - вздох, босые ноги по ламинату.  
Ближе.

\- Удивишься ли ты, если я скажу, что ты опять перепутал шампунь и гель для душа?  
Кажется, Клинт сейчас картинно закатывает глаза. Мэтт не уверен, просто он это обычно первым делает на любую фразу Мэтта в такие придурочные дни.  
\- Когда ты сказал это в первый раз - ещё было “ого, вау!”. Сейчас мне кажется, что даже если я в километре от тебя возьму кофе с сиропом ты мне позвонишь и скажешь, что это за сироп.  
\- Ты меня переоцениваешь, мистер Хоукгай.  
Клинт пожимает плечами и подтягивает к себе кружку с кофе. “Я не Хоукай” сиреневыми буквами по боку и небольшой скол на ручке. Он запрещает Мэтту её мыть, только полощет под холодной водой и всё. Поначалу раздражало и хотелось выкинуть её из окна вместе с самим Клинтом, а потом это стало такой же привычной вещью, как стрела-трос, закатившаяся под диван и забытая там на пару недель.  
\- Сложно переоценить того, кто по моему сердцебиению может сказать нравится ли мне новая серия “Бруклин 9-9” на “семёрочку” или “десять из десяти”. Да как ты такой кофе делаешь, а?

После этого они молчат.  
Всегда.  
По движениям головы Клинта кажется, что он пытается увидеть хоть какие-то изменения в кухне с прошлого раза. Зацепиться за что-то для начала идиотского диалога. “О, ты купил новый магнит на холодильник, как здорово” и вот это всё, но Мэтт специально не меняет вообще ничего. Даже тарелки в сушилке выставляет в том же порядке, в каком они были в прошлый визит Клинта.  
Если Клинт начнёт идиотский диалог на уровне “привет, как дела”, он никогда не дойдёт до сути. Даже не попытается. Допьет вообще весь кофе из кувшина, наденет свою подранную в бою едва живую футболку и вывалится из окна на пожарную лестницу, пока будет натягивать штаны.  
Проходили уже.  
Когда Клинту надоедает игра в “найди пять отличий” он вздыхает.  
Как собака, которая устала бежать за машиной своих хозяев от пустыря посреди дороги. Совсем тихо, чуть цитрусово и с нотками детской зубной пасты. Со вкусом жвачки, потому что “Там на тюбике Багз Банни, ты что… А ну да”.  
После этого у Мэтта есть секунд семнадцать.  
Встать, обогнуть стол, подойти вплотную, одну ладонь на макушку, другую на плечо, а лицом вжать себе в живот. Клубника и цитрус лишь остаточным флёром, зато “морозная свежесть” бьёт в ноздри, потому что гель для душа же так легко перепутать с шампунем.  
Потому что заткнись, тупой ты Хоукгай.

Клинт неловко елозит носом по его футболке, усаживается поудобнее, поднимает руки (конечно же чуть дрожащие из-за усталости) и, на полторы с кусочком секунды замерев, обнимает.  
Две минуты тридцать четыре секунды. Сегодня что-то долго.  
Всё ещё молча. Всех слов мира не хватит, чтобы описать происходящее.  
Волосы грустного мистера Хоукгая влажные и тёплые. Полотенца для слабаков. Футболка тоже впитала в себя часть воды и теперь на ощупь как после пробежки. Да и плевать. Мэтт размеренно дышит, пытаясь попасть в ритм дыхания Клинта, и осторожно проводит пальцами по макушке.  
На пробу.  
Вроде всё нормально.  
\- Господи, какая же, мать его, срань.  
Выдыхает Клинт, сбиваясь, и сильнее вдавливает лицо в его живот.  
Что что вы там говорили про соколов? Воробей взъерошенный, попавший под ливень и потом оказавшийся в когтях кладбищенских воронов. Вот он кто.  
На языке солоноватый привкус. Металлом не отдаёт.  
Тупой ты Хоукгай.  
\- У тебя же есть пластырь?  
\- Спрашиваешь.

Телевизор в этой квартире появляется после пятого или шестого визита Клинта, и тогда главной проблемой становится стратегически правильная установка перед ним дивана. Потому что кто-то слышит только одним ухом и то не всегда.  
Мэтт, если честно, не очень уверен, что Клинт вообще хоть что-то слушает, когда приходит к нему домой. Ещё он не уверен, что диван удобнее огромной двуспальной кровати с ортопедическим матрасом и подушками с эффектом памяти, но мистеру Хоукгаю виднее.  
Клинт укладывается у спинки, немного ворочается, выбирая позу поудобнее, вытаскивает завалившийся носок, долго елозит ладонью по волосам в надежде их так высушить, сдаётся, бухтит, поправляет футболку.  
Потом только руки протягивает.  
Телевизор на фоне бубнит какую-то сериальную чушь (не Бруклин и не Игра Престолов, Мэтт уверен - тамошних актеров он с одного звука узнает), Клинт не бубнит ничего.  
Когда Мэтт обнимает его, то даже дышать спокойнее начинает, лишь чуть дрожит. Не холодно. Просто устал. Просто вечное катастрофическое и тотальное переутомление, которое уже не вылечить неделькой на лазурных берегах.  
Мелкая такая отвратительная дрожь, которая больше вибрация мышц. Так вибрирует поручень в метро или тетива после пущенной стрелы. 

Вечно этот Клинт Бартон такой. В чемпионате по прыжкам выше головы он бы взял гран-при на несколько десятилетий вперёд, а потом свалился бы с пьедестала и разбил бы кубок.  
Но сейчас он просто грустный парень, которого надо просто обнять.  
В этом Мэтт преуспел.  
Клинта вообще обнимать здорово. Ему всегда всё нравится. Особенно в идиотские дни, когда куча сообщений и “ты же дома?” Не ворочается, не ворчит, не ноет, не пытается руки поудобнее переместить. Лежит и лежит. Гладишь его по голове, а он тебе в грудь улыбается. За ухом почешешь - поджимает пальцы и делает глубокий вдох.  
Если обнять крепче, то получается…  
К этом Мэтт тоже не может подобрать описания.  
Получается “хорошо”. Просто “хорошо”. И не важно, что произошло. Метеориты, скруллы, зомби.  
Клинт рядом, Клинта можно обнять, Клинт молчит. Хорошо.

Мэтт гладит его по спине и считает секунды. Здесь он никогда не угадывает. Ни разу ещё не получилось. Может и минута пройти, а может и сорок.  
Сердцебиение замедляется до сонного состояния и отбивает ритм, который Мэтт чувствует кожей даже через футболку. Ему нравится это чувствовать, а не слышать.  
Тоже просто “хорошо”.  
Пальцы Клинта расслабляются, ладони разжимаются, мышцы из литой стали становятся мягкими и податливыми. Мэтт ждёт ещё немного, пока противный солоноватый привкус не пропадает из воздуха окончательно, и делает звук телевизора тише.  
Вытаскивает эйдсы из ушей Клинта и кладёт их на кофейный столик.  
Морозная свежесть ещё и на губах теперь. Лучше бы дурацкая паста со вкусом жвачки, но и так тоже неплохо.  
\- Спи, Хоукгай.

Возможно когда-нибудь у Клинта наконец получится сказать, что свои эйдсы он всегда сам перед сном снимает. Но тупому Красному это так нравится, что это случится очень нескоро.


End file.
